1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shelf assembly particularly adapted to be attached to the back of a door. More specifically, it relates to the interlocking of a number of component parts whereby the parts are assembled by sliding doweled and tubed portions into interlocking positions from the rear of the assembly. Still more specifically, it relates to a shelf assembly of improved appearance and structural strength by virtue of this rear assembly.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various types of furniture, cabinets, etc. have been shown to be constructed by the interlocking of component parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,575 shows in FIGS. 26 and 27 the locking of two components for furniture assembly comprising a partially cylindrically shaped component 28 inserted into another larger partially cylindrically shaped component 26.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,091 shows modular construction in which a tongue attached to one module is slid into interlocking relationship with a grooved component attached to another module. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,885 shows a similar type of modular furniture construction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,301 shows a printed circuit card frame in which component parts of the frame are interlocked to each other by sliding a male attachment on one part into a similarly shaped opening into an adjacent component. U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,328 shows a slipjointed knockdown cabinet assembled by sliding a tongue on one component into an interlocking groove in another component.
However, none of these prior art structures disclose a shelving assembly in which the components are assembled from the rear and locked in a manner to prevent the component parts from sliding frontwards from the assembly. Moreover, where there is to be permanent locking into position, the prior art has effected this by gluing the component parts to each other or by driving a screw through two adjacent parts.